Riddles of the Night
by Ellie the Jinx
Summary: Willow and Angelus share a night now both agree once is never enough


Riddles of the Night 

By: Ellie Willow stumbles upon Angelus one night, now they both agree once is never enough.

Pairing: W/Aus

Spoilers: Almost anything up to Passions Rating: R-ish Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, if they're for sell, will someone let me know? I don't own Enya's song "Only Time" I own the poem at the end it's called "Riddles of the Night" Kay? Okay.

Part One

Buffy was having a hard time grasping the concepts of the homework. It was about ten o'clock when she and Willow both decided to call it quits.

"At least I know where a heart is," Buffy said miserably. "I just wish I could link my nightly talents into the day. Oh, I'll walk you home."

"No, Buffy I'm okay."

"No, you won't be okay. Remember psychopath vampire who's obsessed with killing us, may be out there now."

"Fine, you can walk me home. honey."

Buffy grabbed some stakes and her jacket and started the walk to Willow's house. They were a few houses a way from the street where the Rosenberg home lay. When a yawn came from the blonde beside Willow.

"Here, I'll walk the rest of the way. See, not five minutes away."

Buffy gave a nod of agreement. Then gave Willow a stake and walked off.

The night was so peaceful. Nothing could make it go wrong. Except for that shadow next to the tree. Willow walked faster and realized that she was going the wrong way from her house.

Oh, no. Please don't be who I think it is. She turned around; it was a dog. A sigh of relief as the little puppy came whimpering towards Willow.

"Hey, you. You gave me quite a fright." After petting the dog she stood up. The atmosphere still wasn't right. A coldness hung and.stillness. It was to still. Willow knew there was nothing to the left side, or the right; there now was just behind. She clutched the stake as though it were a lifeline; and indeed it was! She turned her foot slightly to turn. The skirt around her legs moved with the breeze, then Willow looked behind her. Not three feet away stood Angelus.

Part Two

No scream could form in her throat. The hand that held the sharp wood became shaky. A smirk painted itself on the vampire's face. He advanced toward her. She backed up as he moved. He wore an expression that was warm, yet cold. The stake was useless if all Willow could do was move her feet backward. The streetlight had formed a circle around her as she backed into it. No hope for regaining her nerves was in sight. The light might have been more useless as Angelus entered the ring that formed on the street. He hadn't gone onto his vamp face yet. Willow didn't need the light. She didn't need to see his beautiful features. His mouth dropped to her neck, and as she felt it come closer. Angelus' lips touched her neck. He kissed her neck and ears. To her cheeks, then he placed his lips upon hers. Willow didn't think anyone could kiss like him. His tongue demanded an entrance to her mouth. Angelus needed her as much as she needed him. She moved her arms up to his shoulders. She slid her hands down his powerful arms, as his own worked to kneed her breasts. Willow let her hands rest at his waist, she ached to find out what lay beneath the slick leather. Willow knew he had the same feeling about her own clothes. Both didn't know or care how they got there, they just did. The bed still lay there. The unlit paper lamps stayed silent. This room would be their only witness. Angelus made the move to pull up her sweater, and tossed it aside. Willow craved to know what was located under his own shirt. She didn't want to wait long. Her hands knew what she wanted; her fingers fumbled with each button, Angelus stood silent and unmoving as Willow removed the silk from his shoulders and to her eyes. Willow kissed up his firm abs to his own male nipples as she teased them with her mouth. When she bit down on one, it bled and he moaned. Angelus gained his control. He had to return the favor, the pleasure. He slid her skirt and panties down off her hips and they fell to the floor. His voiceless command beckoned them both to the bed. He smiled as she found the last button and barrier to the ultimate. The sound of the zipper was not heard over Willow's moans, as he began to fondle her breasts again.

When Angelus finally began the real pleasure he stopped suddenly.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked.

In an immediate response she thrust herself up. He felt so warm inside.

Pain, pleasure, the many different rhythms. How many times? How much longer?

The calling of sleep came to both, her hips were sore and the pain of Angelus in her hadn't dulled. He helped her off him to his side. Willow wrapped her tired arms around his neck as though she thought he would leave. They drifted to sleep in each others arms.

Who can say where the road goes, Where the day flows? Only time... And who can say if your love grows, As your heart chose? Only time...

Part Three

The dreams of the night seemed real to Willow. In his embrace, his strong-arms, the smooth skin of his chest. She didn't want to open her eyes. That was when she felt reality hit her like a ton of bricks. Willow opened her eyes to see a sleeping Angelus. Her arms were around his neck. He lay a sleep, his eyes where closed and an arm was set on her waist. He moaned slightly. Willow grabbed the comforter and pulled it to her bare skin. She rolled over Angelus, and stood to face him. The sudden movement awoke him, their eyes met. He went wide-eyed and open mouthed at the sight of the blanket draped Willow.

"What happened?" she wailed keeping the red cover to her body.

Angel sat up and moaned slightly pressing a hand to his forehead. Groaning still as he wrapped the sheet around his own unveiled body.

"I've got one big headache. Oh, that stripper was not a good idea."

"What?" Willow's exasperated voice spoke, still pissed and confused.

"I don't know what happened, but the evidence is pointing a way." He stood and looked around.

He's so handsome. Willow thought. Back to the present Will,

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Nada," Angelus responded like a regular person would. She sighed, looked for her clothes then dressed. Trying not to look at him she found her shoes. They were next to a pair of his boots. Angel's hand brushed Willow's. Tears dropped how could she tell anyone? It was hard to register it for herself. He spoke again.

"It'll be dawn in a few minutes," she looked at him. His silk shirt hung open, but other than that he was dressed. "I'll walk you home."

"I'll be fine," Willow tried to assure him with a shaky voice.

Angelus walked behind her, he dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Regrets?" he asked softly, not an intimidating voice or harsh, or cruel.

She tried to form the word, "no." all she could whisper.

He pulled her close, placed his arms around her waist, "I am sorry."

"I'm not,"

Even quieter, "Why did you let me in?"

"Because, I've wanted you." The tears fell freely. No remorse, but there still lay a pang in her conscience.

He did up his shirt, then he put his coat around her shoulders and walked her to her home.

It was a silent walk it was unnerving. At the steps to the porch Willow returned the coat and he walked away.

Part Four

After sneaking into her house Willow took what she thought was the longest shower in history. She kept trying to replay as much in her head as possible, but all she got was a migraine and more blurs. For the rest of the day Willow felt miserable. She drifted from class to class barely able to stand it. Her energy had definitely been used up that night. Giles droning on about nothing after school. It seemed as though a buzzing was going on, and on, and on. Homework, Willow would do almost the whole assignment before grasping the fact that she was doing it wrong. She gave up to her laptop. Shooting arrows at digital demons helped, but getting killed by a bunch of goatmen didn't. The killing and levels passed before she heard:

"Whatcha playing?" Willow jumped in her seat, and turned to face the open doors of her balcony. Angelus stood there, his arms folded. He looked about as terrible as she felt. But he was still so beautiful.

"You scared me," she said, clicking the buttons to save her game.

"Am I gonna get an answer?"

"Oh," Willow said softly. "Its called 'Diablo'. It's a game where you go through this condemned church; throughout the game you fight of minions to get him."

He leaned against the invisible barrier from the lack of an invitation into her home.

"Are you doing okay?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean.um it's kinda difficult to explain how I am.but I'm alive I guess," she rattled on, and he smiled. He quickly wiped the smile off his face and will now had a question for him.

"Do you remember all of last night?"

"Yeah," a lameness in his voice. "I didn't sleep at all to day.I kept thinking of you."

"Why," Willow folded her arms in defiance as if she was hurt.

"I've never had a lover like you. You have so much passion, warmth, and. well.um a sexual lust. I wasn't just satisfied, like ya know: It was fun, you were good, now I've gotta go. I felt more, much more. It was. uh um.love. Real love.

"Really," asked Willow sarcastically.

"I mean it," Angel slid his hand down the barrier. "I don't want to hurt you, not anymore. I.I love you."

Willow stared at him. This wasn't a plan, or a sex scheme. He meant it, and deep inside Willow knew she loved him. His words rendered her back out of the depths of her mind.

"I'm gonna leave. here Sunnydale. It's not my place. I won't hurt you or anyone anymo."

"You still want to kick Buffy's ass though, right?"

"Yes and no." Angelus' eyes looked Willow once over again and he turned to leave.

She didn't know what to do. Don't leave please.I love you too.

"Angelus!" he stopped but didn't turn, "I love you."

Angelus felt the pang of guilt but he continued to jump over her balcony to the ground. Like a hurt Romeo and she was finally a Juliet. He heard Willow speak again.

"Come In! Come back!" he didn't hear her approach, she pulled his arm and into a kiss. When it ended Willow spoke again "come in, please."

She led him into the room and again touched his lips with her own. His tongue was smooth; he snaked his tongue into Willow's mouth. When they parted he looked at her. Willow removed Angelus' long coat and tossed it over a chair. He tried to lead her on to the bed but she told him to lay on it first.

"Your.parents?" he asked

"Gone," Willow sat on top of Angel adding more and more sensuality to each act. When Angel began to stroke her back side the he placed a hand on her ass. Noticing something he asked.

"No panties?"

In a husky voice she whispered into his ear "No bra either,"

No woman could ever match up to Willow. Dru: too crazy. Darla had been boring after the first time. The numerous no names yeah bunch of dead fishes. And Buffy well how cold and empty in lust can one be? Angelus pulled his thoughts back to his fiery temptress. He bit softly into one of her breasts, as a trickle of blood fell he tasted her. The life in her, the most perfect, and powerful aphrodisiac. She gripped at his suddenly bigger erection. Willow was a tight entrance; she moaned and hissed at the satisfaction of several continuous "explosions".

The morning seemed to come too soon after only a few hours sleep. The sun! He couldn't be in the sun. He jerked at the thought and sat up, Willow read his thoughts.

"My room doesn't face the sun. You'll be okay, lay down." Angelus relaxed a bit, but not much. "Lay down, hold me."

At about noon both awoke again. Angelus' head lay on Willow's chest, and she laughed.

"What?!" he asked returning the smile.

"Nothing," Angel rolled to the side and tuck his hand in the drawer to her nightstand. A book came across his fingertips; he took it out of the drawer.

"Now what do we have here?"

"NO! Put that back mister,"

"Hang on hang on," he said waving a hand at her. He read out loud:

"Show me how it feels, Why my soul has cracked and peeled. Meaning nothing in the past, Why the highway is so fast. Knowing what the stars say, Never recognizing the delay, If the moon didn't shine so bright, I would show you these riddles of the night.

The field is spread against the line, In one saying: "You'll always be mine." That's what he said, That's what she bled. Needing all the things to survive, When you're gone, are you alive? Seeing the tallest height, Making up riddles in the night."

"Did you write this?"

"Yes! And it's not finished." she said blushing.

"Riddles of the Night?"

"I wrote it in school, today. I mean yesterday."

"I like," Angelus said, "And in one saying 'You'll always be mine'."

The End


End file.
